StarClan Camp!!! Join here!!!!!
Welcome to StarClan! =The Cats= Leader Sandstar- Lithe sand colored she-cat with stormy green eyes. Very clever. Can control the element of Earth.[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan Deputy Dustpelt-Powerful tabby brown tom with a few black stripes. Has no power right now but might when he becomes leader. Future apprentice Clawkit.-Dustpelts Medicine Cat Hollyleaf, tortiseshell she-cat with sky blue eyes. Future apprentice:Earthkit/Rosekit-[[User:Hollyleaf :D|'Hollyleaf']]Goodbye....... file:15489.jpg (Yay,got it! :D) Warriors: Redtooth-Large Red-orange tom with yellow eyes,with scar on right eye, promised Darkpaw to Tigerstar for training, has anger issues.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]I'm Evil! Cloverheart: a siamese who fell of the a rockpile and got a clovershaped scar on left eye. bright blue eyes.is fierce and not easily injured.- Cloverheart Shadeflower-Black she-cat with amber eyes.-Shadeflower Wolffall-pure white she-cat with black eyes and coarse fur.-Wolffall Cinderpelt-lithe,speckled gray she-cat.Cinderpelt 101 Mintleaf-brown tabby tom, mint green eyes file:mint.png Eclipsemoon - Lithe light brown tabby she-cat with black stripes. Her muzzle, chest, stomach and tail-tip are cream-coloured, and her eyes are a light icy blue. (User:Eclipsemoon82) -Will insert picture here later- Spottedfire-White she-cat with dark ginger and black spots with orange eyes Apprentices: Darkpaw: daughter of Redtooth and Petalfur(not really), is trained by Tigerstar, slightly disrespectful and bossy, always gets into trouble, can enter and leave Dark Forest at will. Black-and-white fluffy kit, has torn ear, one blue, one green eye, rather large for her age. Age: 10 moons.- [[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]I'm Evil! Mentor:Stardust(deceased, DF cat) Kits: Petalfur's kits: Clawkit (Tom) a large, Red- brown kit-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]I'm Evil! file:Kitten.jpg Rosekit (Girl), a pinkish colored kit-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]I'm Evil! Crystalwing's kits: Tigerkit:Orange tabby she-cat with darker black stripes file:Tigerkit.jpg Earthkit-Brown she-kit with black markings Shadekit-Black tom with pale yellow eyes, looks like Peacestar Blazekit:Orange tabby she-cat with adorable brown eyes Seastar/Gingerheart's kits: Melonkit:pale green she-kit Cherrykit-Pale pinkish-colored kit file:Cherrykit.jpg Limekit: Lime-colored she-cat Whitestar's kits: Leafkit:White she-cat with beautiful green eyes, and pale gray stripes file:Leafstripe.jpg Honeykit: White-and orange she-cat with dusty eyes Smokekit: Orange, white, and black tom , pale green eyes Petalkit: Orange-and black she-cat with two different eyes Sandstar's kit: Lightkit- Small light gray she-cat with a white tipped tail, paws, and chest. Can control the element of Air. Age: 1 Moon[[User:Sandstar1051|'Lightkit']]The air is a thing of beauty... Queens: Petalfur- Creamy brown she-cat.Very fluffy. Mate: Redtooth. Kits: Darkkit( not really), Rosekit, Clawkit. Very freindly, but strict.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]I'm Evil! Crystalwing-white she-cat with gray tail, blackish ear, and yellow markings near the tail, ear, and eyes, pale blue eyes, mother of Earthkit, Tigerkit, Shadekit, and Blazekit Mate: Stardust Gingerheart-raccoon-looking she-cat,solid tail, pale blue eyes, mother of Grapekit, Orangekit, Peachkit, Melonkit, Cherrykit, Pearkit, Limekit, and Lemonkit,Mate:Seastar Whitestar/shadow: White she-cat with different colored eyes, mother of Smokekit, Leafkit, Honeykit, and Petalkit Mate:Heatfur file:Whitestar.jpg Elders: None Mates *PetalfurXRedtooth *CrystalwingXStardust *SandstarXDustpelt *WhitestarXHeatfur *SeastarXGingerheart Camp Talltree- A very big Oak tree located to the right of the entrance to the camp. This is where the Clan meetings are held. There is a long stable branch about halfway up the tree where the leader stands. Leader's Den- Located at the base of Talltree. The entrance is covered in Lichen, and the floor is covered in sand Warrior's Den: A large Bramble bush located to the left of the entrance to the camp. Medicine Den: A large split rock, now a cave. Located at the back of the camp. Apprentice's Den: A pebble cave, grows moss well, trickles of water inside fall down Entrance to camp: Large rocks and brambles make a tunnel to the camp. Disposition *StarClan cats have the traits of all of the clans. We can swim, fish, hunt in trees, hunt on the ground, hunt at night, and were fast. *StarClan cats have powerful hind legs, great for hunting, running and swimming. *StarClan cats are very stealthy. Fresh-kill pile *3 Vole(s) *1 Thrush(es) *6 Squirrel(s) *8 Mice *2 Starling(s) *3 Rabbit(s) *8 Fish *6 Blackbird(s) *3 Shrew(s) Rules *No cursing(Fox-brain, Crow-food Ect. are acceptable) *Follow the Warrior Code *No deleting anybody's posts(replacing counts too) *No detail mating!! Roleplay August 11, 2010 Shadeflower pads out of the warriors den.ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 12:55, August 11, 2010 (UTC) (I think im leaving the nursery today. Lightkit will remain there, but im going back to my leader duties)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (Ok.)ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 13:03, August 11, 2010 (UTC) (I am really tired.)ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 13:06, August 11, 2010 (UTC) (Hi!) -Mintleaf pads up to the fresh-kill pile, looks at it, and leaves camp- (Me too)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (When Dark's on, I'm going to mentor.) (When do you want Crystal's kits to become apps?)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (Well you are leader,so you decide.)ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 13:29, August 11, 2010 (UTC) (True, but I dont want them to become apps if theyre RPer isnt going to RP them)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (Who RPs them?)ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 13:33, August 11, 2010 (UTC) (I do!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) -Tigerkit amd Earthkit are play-fighting- (So, do you want them to become apps?)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (When? I thought six weeks should be six moons. Okay??? So let's see,when were they born? -checks-) "Okay, you be the fish and I'll be that strange warrior!" -Tigerkit stays still, and Earthkit pounces on Tigerkt, making him burst out in giggles, Earthkit going with him- -Crystalwing gazes upon her kits, and Whitestar is behind her, purirng- "Aren't they adorable?"" (So app time???)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (*Checks) (*Waits*)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (Okay, not until September 2nd. That's six weeks from the 23. So then, or after. HEy, what about the 3rd? It's Saturday! OR if Friday night is alright. And White's kits are on a different day. What if it was the 14? XD That's ma b-day! OMG, 31 days!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) (*Wants to get rid of poll) (How about next week? I cant wait 6 weeks 0_o)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (SIX WEEKS FROM THEIR BIRTH! But they are at the diferent times from HeatXWhite's kits.)[[User:Hollyleaf :D|'Hollyleaf']]Goodbye....... (Three weeks! Please! I cant wait 6!)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (Okay! And I feel two-named. :P I mean, Holly, my other 5-lettered name, :P *Faints at :P's cuteness- *Faints again.) *(XD It is cute!)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan "Who is going to mentor Crystalwing's kits?"ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 14:53, August 11, 2010 (UTC) (Earthkit is mine, Mintleaf is Shadekit, Sandstar's Balzekit, and Whitestar is Tigerkit. I can handle two cats! Can I do two or not?.) (I have to go.)ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 15:02, August 11, 2010 (UTC) (CYA Shade!) (Bye Shade! And you can mentor Rose and Earth Holly, but at the end of their training, you have to pick one to become the full med cat when you die)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (-Is planning to have Earthkit become Earthstar of EarthClan after Patchstar dies, perhaps) (That is completely up to you)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (Okay. CYA!) (hi)-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! (Finally! Do you want to RP???) (I know I do!)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (Mee too!) -Hollyleaf dteps down from Highrock, with a few leaves in her jaws- " I found herbs!" (I do)-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! Sandstar smiles, "Excellent!"[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan "But we're still out of a lot. I mean, this is only marigold and chamomile!" -Stardust pads up to Darkpaw- "How about I teach you the Water Combat?" Sandstar nods at Stardust in approval. Then she turns to Hollyleaf, "It may be little, but its better than nothing" she says trying to stay positive[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan "Yes Please!!!"-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! Rosekit walks up to Hollyleaf-" Will you teach me about herbs now?"-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! (When is she an app??? I should do it then, after we get more herbs. :P It would be easier.) "I hope the herbs are okay from the badgers!" -Stardust signals with his tail to come to Darkpaw, and leaves camp- Sandstar sighs and pads out of camp to go hunting[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan Shadeflower pads through the camp entrance with 2 shrews and a mouse in her jaws.ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 18:03, August 11, 2010 (UTC) (I could apprentice them as soon as I get back from hunting, if you like)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (YAY!!!)-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! (Yayz!) (^.^)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (Woot woot!) -Rosekit pretends to faint a lets other kits pile on her-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! -Shadekit get in the middle of the pile and says, Let's send off to Dim Sung!"" Lightkit giggles at Shadekit's words[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan Rosekit faints at Shadekit's words-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! (What is Dim Sung????????) -Shadekit whaps his fake-liek tail on the ground, and looks at Rosekit- "Oh, Dear ! You picked up a guy at the bus station!" (Not a bad word!)(Well, It's offensive to me!!!) Lightkit looks around confused[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan "Shadekit,what are you talking about?"ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 18:27, August 11, 2010 (UTC) (Rosekit just faints when Shadekit talks weird)-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! -Shadekit looks at Shadeflower, and says, "You know what? You're my only frei-You're my only frie-nddd." (Shadekit has a lot of mood swing.) =-Shadekit shakes, adn says, "What? Why is everyone staring at me?" Lightkit smiles slyly and blows air in Shadekit's ear[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (Ceremony, Yay!!!)-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! -Shadekit cuffs Lightkit's ear lightly- (YAY!! Let's hav it now, since we're all on!)-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! (Not! G@G in a few minutes!) Lightkit smiles[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan 18:50, August 11, 2010 (UTC) (oh. D: )-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! (Be gone for 2 hours, actually all day! I was on too long! And when you do the ceremony, please don't do the wedding thing.) (No ploblem! Bye Holly!) Sandstar pads into camp and sets her prey on the fresh-kill pile[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (Bye Holly! Let's do the cermony!!)-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! Sandstar leaps onto Talltree and howls, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here for a clan meeting!"[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan Lightkit scampers out of the nursery and sites below Talltree[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan Darkpaw, Redtooth, Petalfur, Rosekit, and Clawkit come running.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! (ACK! I g2g! ill be back in a half hour or so bye!)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (Bye!!! I hav to go help my bro on Super mario bros for the Wii!)-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! (CEREMONY PLEASE!!)-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! (I think that we should wait for Holly to be back at least. Dust wont be back till saturday, but Holly should beon soon)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (Agreed)-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! (Did you check out the site where the warriors match game was???)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (Yep. It was fun!-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! ) (Did you make an account???)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan) (Nope-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! ) (You should! Then, we can play the head to head warriors trivia battle! My username is Aly1051 I have the high score on the Saving Sky: the power of words :DDDDDDDDD)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (oh. I probaly won't. sorry.)-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! -All of the kits come out, thery'e mothers coming behind them- -Hollyleaf comes out of her den- (Yay! You're here!)-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! (? I am?) (Yea! Now Stardust can fisih mentoring Darkpaw!)-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! (Let's gooooooooooooooooo!) (ok.)-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! (*Needs to surf randomly-) (Dark, you wanna have z ceremony now?)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (YES!! PLEASE!!!)-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! (Ky.Giveme a second. DO NOT REPLY after this until Itell you to)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan "As you know, No warrior lives forever. Thats why we train new warriors to carryon our traditions, and keep Starclan going for many generations."Sandstar's mew rings loud and clear through the camp, "Clawkit"she calls.(There is a seperate ceremony for the med cat app, so Holly, you look that up. I already did and know what to say when. So, please do that)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan -Clawkit runs forward-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! (I know. Next half?) (DONT POST ALERT!!!!!!!!) (Sorry! I never read unless it's been an hour!)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (Your soooooooooooo lucky I copy'd it before I posted it -_-) "You have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Clawpaw. I ask MoonClan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior" Sandstar turns to face Dustpelt, "Dustpelt, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from I, you have shown yourself to be courageous and loyal, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Clawpaw." [[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan -Clawpaw eagerly licks Dustpelt's shoulder-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! (Kit????? And Sand, stop releasing your anger on me, okay? I don't like it.) (Clawpaw. XD!! That's rymhes!)-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! (Im not Holly, im saying that Darkis innocent. And, Dust will edit in the next part when hes on. for now, step back so Rose can have her ceremony)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan Sandstar nods to Hollyleaf and steps back, signaling for her to start the apprentice ceremony[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (Holly??? Ya there???????????)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (Holly???)-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! (*Waves paw in front of Holly's face*)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (I think she's gone.)-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! (Had to make dinner!) -Hollyleaf nods to Sandstar, and yowls,- :"Cats of StarClan, as you know, I will not be around forever. So it's time I took an apprentice. I have chosen a cat who has shown determination. Your next medicine cat will be Rosekit." "Rosekit, do you accept the post of apprentice to Hollyleaf?" Sandstar asks[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan "YES!!!" Rosekit chirps.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! "Then at the half-moon, you must travel to the Mooncave to be accepted by MoonClan before the other medicine cats." "coooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooool."-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest!